ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Pickles, Pants, and Oreos
This is the 7th Ben 10: Alien Ice Cream episode. Plot Q-cumber, REO, and Smartypants were inside a house. Smartypants: Uhh, guys isn't there something we do right now? REO: Ummm Q-cumber: Uhhh REO: I remember! The ice cream truck! They ran outside, but they saw that the ice cream truck was driving away. Q-cumber: NOOOOOOOOOOO Smartypants: We forgot the ice cream! REO: OH NO GOD NO WHY ME THIS IS HORRIBLE NOOOOOO NO GOD NO WHY I CAN'T BELIEVE 2 DAYS LATOR REO: OH NO NO NO NO NO WHY WHY?!?!?! Smartypants: Now I just lost 2 days of my life LISTENING TO YOU SCREAMING! REO: Okay okay. Wait the ice cream truck should co- (ice cream truck drives away again) REO: Oh go-(Q-cumber shuts his mouth) Q-cumber: Hey, why is everything about ice cream in this show? Smartypants: If it would have been about a burrito truck, it would have been called Ben 10: Alien Burrito. REO: Yeah. Now let's go get some ice cream! Q-cumber: How? Smartypants: Bus maybe? They went to a bus. But then. the bus transformed! Bus: I AM OPTIBUS PRIME! Q-cumber: But will you still give us a ride? Optibus Prime:.................................................................................yes. REO: OK AWESOME They went into Optibus. They drove for half an hour and then, they saw a ROFLcopter. Optibus Prime: Oh no it's my arch-enemy LMAOgatron! Smartypants: Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaay. Optibus: Get out of me! The trio went out of the bus. LMAOgatron: I GO SWOOSH SWOOSH SWOOSH Optibus jumped up, and hit LMAOgatron with his axe. LMAOgatron turned into robot and they were fighting, with a lot of slow motion stuffz. Smartypants: LET'S RUUUUUUUUUUUUN They ran, until they reached a bridge. The ice cream truck went on it, and then the bridge disappeared. REO: Oh no! Q-cumber: (talks to Meatblast) Hey how do we pass this? Meatblast: You'll have to pass the other bridge! The one the is guarded by the super smart guy! Q-cumber: Okay thank you. The trio went to the bridge. But there was a huge line. REO: OH FU- 1 hour and 45 minutes lator. The trio were standing in line. In front of them were Doofenshmirtz and Patrick Star. Bridge guy: Who would cross the Bridge of Death must answer me these questions three, ere the other side he see. Doof: K Bridge guy: What- is your name? Doofenshmirtz: MY NAME IS DOOF AND YOU'LL DO WHAT I SAY WOOT WOOT! Patrick: I don't get it. *earth explodes* REO: Uhh, what? Smartypants: Luckily, we live on Mars! Doof and Patrick crossed the bridge. Bridge guy: What is your name? REO: REO. Bridge guy: What is your quest? REO: I wanna get ice cream! Bridge Guy: What is your favorite color? REO: Brown. REO passed. Bridge Guy: What is your name? Q-cumber: Q-cumber. Bridge guy: What is your quest? Q-cumber: ICE CREAAAAAAAM Bridge Guy: What is a pickled cucumber? Q-cumber: A pickle? Q-cumber passed. Bridge Guy: What- Smartypants: Smartypants, to get ice cream, tell me the last question already. Bridge Guy: Okay. What is the year Columbus was born? Smartypants: 1451. Smartypants passed too. REO: ICE CREAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM They went to the ice cream truck. Q-cumber: I want a Pickly Pistachio. REO: I want REO'S Chocolate oreos. Smartypants: I want vanilla. Q-cumber: Wait a second. I just realised something. REO: What? Q-cumber: You two don't even have mouthes! REO:... Smartypants: ... Q-cumber:... REO:... Smartypants: ... Q-cumber:... REO:... Smartypants: ... Q-cumber:... REO:... Smartypants: ... Q-cumber:... REO:... Smartypants: ... Q-cumber:... REO:... Smartypants: ... Q-cumber:... Smartypants: AHH BRAINFREEZE THE END Characters *REO *Q-cumber *Smartypants *Optibus Prime *LMAOgatron *Bridge Guy *Meatblast (cameo) Category:Ben 10: Alien Ice Cream Category:Episodes